Episode 1492 (27th September 1990)
Plot Joe and Kate discuss their forthcoming dinner date with Frank and Kim. Kate warns Joe to be on his best behaviour just as Kim is warning Frank. Henry makes sure that Amos is wrapped up when he sets off for a walk in the village. Kate and Tony are pleased with the way the cow pat competition is going. She has sold tickets to everyone in the village. Henry is worried when Amos is late back from his walk. He has nearly been run over by a couple of lorries. Chris surprises Kathy by turning up at the farm on a new motorbike. He whisks her off. Dolly discusses investing her money with Charlie. She is not sure what to do and asks Alan's advice. He tells her to be careful in her dealings with Charlie, both business and pleasure. She admits that she does not trust him. Kathy asks Jack if he thinks Chris will ever grow up and start to consider her. She gets upset. Zoe has trouble with a customer who won't accept her diagnosis on a dog. Dolly tells Charlie that she is going ahead with buying 3 Demdyke Row. Caroline asks her if she would consider renting the cottage out to Nick and Elsa. She offers to pay most of the rent and they agree to keep this a secret from Nick. Seth is trying to undercut Tony in selling tickets for the cow pat competition. Joe and Kate go for dinner at Home Farm. Joe makes a remark about neutering tom cats - a dig at Frank's vasectomy - and Kim looks uncomfortable. Jack tries to convince Kathy to enjoy herself with Chris and not take things so seriously. He decides to have a friendly chat with Chris. Joe and Frank clash about the Heritage Farm. Amos asks Alan and Charlie to do something about the amount of traffic travelling through the village. Charlie ignores him and takes Eric to one side warning that if he finds out that he has spoken to Dolly about not investing in his scheme he will organise an audit at the market. Kate puts her foot in it at Home Farm by mentioning Kim and Frank's plan to have a baby. Frank storms off and Joe later sees him wrestling with Dolly in the kitchen as she tries to stop him drinking. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards (uncredited) *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast *Sally Graves - Deborah Fairfax Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and fields *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room, dining room and hallway *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs and public bar *Bennetts Veterinary Practice - Interior *Unknown roads Notes *Roy Alon and David Newell were responsible for stunts in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD